Venturian Battle (Network)
This is for the article about the network. For others, see Venturian Battle (Disambiguation). '''Venturian Battle '''is an online network for Venture. Players can play on servers, make and share skins, make and share mods, make and share texture maps, and more! Hub The hub is normally a Glacier split into a bunch of locations, including: * Town Center: Main area with a cafe, book room, disco, game hall, and a dollar and penny. * Plaza: Has a pet store, a place square, hostel, mall, and pizza parlor. * Hostel: Has a lobby, spa, and crown roof. * Neighborhood: Has a a ski hill, ski lodge, sky parlor, phoning facility, and command room. * Southwest Shore: Has a beach, lighthouse, beacon, and dock. * Isle Center: Has a snow strongholds, ice rink, and an arena. * Eastern Shore: Has woods, a bay, mine shack, Alma Mater, and skate park. * Subway: Has a mine, underground pool, boiler room, gold mine, and hidden tarn. * Do Jo: Has a a courtyard, Flame Do Jo, Drool Do Jo, and Snow Do Jo. * Miscellaneous: Glacier. Themes The hub has been themed many times and has even had rooms added to it for these occasions: * Space: For the VB Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover, the hub was in space, with two ships it was located on: the Star Destroyer known as Resolute and the Providence class cruiser Invisible Hand. * Middle Earth: For the VB The Hobbit crossover. * Royal Harbor: For the VB and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. * Batcave/Arkham Asylum: For the VB and Batman crossover. Includes Batcave and Arkham Asylum. * Hogwarts Castle: For the VB and Harry Potter crossover. Major Third Party Features * Venturian Battlefield: Where players plan battles on servers (battlefields). Whether one fair game on a single server or a long lasting conflict in various zones, your battlers and you get to decide! * Venturian Battleground: Wikipedia is not a battleground, but hell, Venturian Battleground is! Play through a minigame with other players, to prepare for a battle, or just to progress through the game. * Venturian Battlefront: A planner for fronts between opposing forces, local or military tactical, or at the theatre of war. Now go out there, and fight in a Venture version of the Western Front of WWI! * Venturian Battlecast: Kinda a Venture CRPG, where you go through to cast several dudes into battle as a battlecaster! Count Lionel has overrun Venture, and you need to KILL HIM FOR GOOD! DLC Venturian Battle Map Pack 1 Map Pack 1 for Venturian Battle includes the maps Medusa, Lair, and Temple. Venturian Battle Map Pack 2 Map Pack 2 for Venturian Battle include the maps Ruins and Atlantis. Venturian Battle Map Pack 3 Map Pack 3 for Venturian Battle includes the maps Acropolis, Invasion!, and Shipyard. Trivia * All major third party features are third party, and Brendan had no involvement in them. * Venturian Battle is based on the network and players. * Venturian Battle is the only mini game not third party. Category:Video Games Category:Online